degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Jones
Jacqueline "Jack" Jones was a student at Degrassi Community School. Stylish, confident and athletic, Jack is a free-spirited dancer who has gained the affection of an equally free-spirited Imogen Moreno. She's not as political as Imogen, though. She'd rather sweep conflict under the rug (and go throw some axes) than protest. Jack's family moves around a lot, so she has always had trouble putting down roots and forming lasting relationships. She is friends with Becky Baker, Clare Edwards, Drew Torres, Zoë Rivas, Shay Powers, Frankie Hollingsworth, and Lola Pacini and formerly dated Imogen. Jack is portrayed by Niamh Wilson. Character History Season 13 In What It's Like, she is a new student, and joins Imogen and Becky's group. She and Imogen get along well, and Imogen invites her to study with her and Becky after school. After school, the three are all studying, and Imogen and Jack have many similar interests. Jack also reveals that she has an ex-girlfriend from Michigan. She invites Imogen to go to the gallery with her the next day, but Becky reminds Imogen that she promised to go dress shopping with her. Imogen invites Jack to go with them, which she hesitantly accepts. After school, Imogen, Becky, and Jack are hanging out again, though Becky gets Jack out of the room so that she could ask Imogen to the semi-formal. In Close to Me, Jack, Becky, and Imogen work on their group project together. After Imogen leaves, Jack tells Becky that she wants to ask Imogen to the dance, but Becky reveals that her and Imogen are already going together. Jack is confused since Becky is not gay, and tells her that Imogen will be hurt if she finds out that Becky is leading her on. At the dance, Jack watches Becky and Imogen try and dance. Later, Becky finds Jack at the dance, and tells her that she was right. She pushes her to go ask Imogen to dance. In You Are Not Alone, Jack is shown leading the Degrassi Girls Triathlon Club. During the cycling class, she talks to Clare Edwards, and advises her to take it slow. She guesses that Clare just broke up with a guy and is there to get fit, though Clare responds she actually broke up with two guys and her friend seems to have no interest in spending time with her. Jack invites Clare to hang out with her later, which Clare decides to do. Jack takes Clare down in the forest where her and her friends throw axes at targets for fun. She gives Clare a beer after she throws her axe, and the two appear to become friends. When Clare talks to Alli Bhandari, she gets the wrong idea that Jack and her friends may be hanging out with her because they think she is a lesbian. Later, the Triathlon club goes running, and while they are stretching, Clare reveals to Jack that she is straight, to which Jack says she already knew. They remain friends, and Clare is grateful to have some support. In Enjoy the Silence, she, Clare, and Imogen all work on a room together for the art exhibit. Clare teases Imogen and Jack about flirting with each other. Later, Clare confesses to them that she has been upset lately about Drew dumping her, so Jack suggests that they get revenge on him. Clare decides to hook him up to a lie detector, but makes everyone in the room uncomfortable with her attempts to humiliate him, including Jack. Later, she, Alli, and Clare go axe-throwing, and Jack brings a picture of Drew's head for Clare. In How Bizarre, Jack is Dom Perino's class and participates in Dallas and Drew's business proposal. In My Hero, she is standing next to Connor when he reveals that he got early acceptance into college. In Hypnotize, she is seen on the windowsill in class as Imogen watches her. Becky urges Imogen to ask her out and drags Imogen up to Jack, who doesn't know what is going on. Imogen asks her out and Jack says that she has something planned for that night. Imogen invites herself along and then apologizes for it, but Jack then reveals she was going to ask Imogen to come anyway and gives her the address. Imogen goes to the address and sees it's a dance studio and Jack is seen performing along with other dancers. When she is finished, she walks up to Imogen and her other friend Lucy and introduces Imogen to her before taking a hit off of Lucy's joint. She offers Imogen a hit, but Lucy tries to show Imogen up by saying she doesn't smoke. Imogen proves her wrong by saying she would smoke and Jack inhales the smoke and then gets close to Imogen, blowing the smoke into Imogen's mouth. Later on, they are both high and Jack is offered to go out with the rest of the dancers, but Imogen asks if they can stay behind so Jack agrees. She tells Imogen how she got into dance, saying she loves how you can communicate through it. Imogen asks for Jack to teach her some moves and they start to dance. After, they are sitting together and end up kissing. Imogen then tells Jack that she wants nachos and Jack starts to laugh. In Out of My Head, Jack comes up to Imogen and Becky and greets them. Becky asks if she has seen Imogen's design for the fashion show, and Jack says that the designs are nice, but doesn't seem too interested in them. Imogen is determined to impress Jack by making the dresses better, but it turns into a disaster. After the fashion show, Jack asks Imogen why she changed the design sand says she liked the other ones better. Imogen reveals she changed them to impress Jack because she felt intimidated by her. Jack reveals she feels the same way, and they kiss. In Thunderstruck, Jack helps set up the dance with Imogen. When the storm picks up, she tries asking Drew where Becky is and informs him that an uprooted tree tore through the greenhouse. She runs to find Becky with Drew and Imogen, but runs back inside the school when they don't see her. She and Imogen sit around with the other couples when Drew asks everyone if they've seen Becky. After Drew and Becky get trapped in the maintenance room, she breaks open the door with an axe. The next morning, she helps clean up the school with Imogen and everyone, and the two share a kiss. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Jack is shown auditioning for the Power Cheer team in support of Becky. After her friend breaks her leg, Jack remains on the team. In If You Could Only See, Jack sits with Imogen in class and talks about their roller derby date that night. The two feel bad for Becky and invite her and agree to help her find a date online. At Power Cheer practice, she and her teammates discuss fundraising ideas and she is one of the first to be onboard with Degrassi Nudes. Jack helps Becky find a date online with Imogen for the roller derby match. At the match, Jack is excited and runs off with Imogen. When Becky feels that her date isn't going well, Jack and Imogen help her sneak off and agree to explain Becky leaving to Chris. In There's Your Trouble, Jack practices with her Power Cheer teammates. When she sees their rivals, she doubts that they will be able to reach their level of skill without practicing for hours on end. When Zoë pushes the team too hard, she temporarily leaves with the rest of her teammates but later returns. She agrees to continue sending nudes for money due to the massive amount they are making. When Zoë reveals that Frankie has not been sending nudes at all, Jack is upset. but she doesn't know that becky is in the boiler room with drew. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Jack and Imogen flirt in class when Imogen tells her that she loves her. Jack responds by saying thanks and just shrugs it off. When Jack is going to her locker, Imogen tries to talk about their awkward moment and Jack suggests that they should break up. Jack tells Imogen that she practices polyamory and is not really behind the idea of hetero-normative monogamy. When Imogen tells her that it is okay, Jack is relieved and cancels their date for the night so she may go out with another girl. When Jack is at her dance studio, Imogen bursts in and tells her true feelings and that she wants monogamy, but then sees that Jack is helping teach a children's class to which Imogen leaves. Later that night, Jack calls Imogen telling her that she's not used to commitment due to moving around a lot but loves her and wants to give it a chance. The two later meet up for a date. In I'll Be Missing You, Jack helps out at the Power Cheer bake sale. She and Shay prepare a special cupcake for Zoë's birthday and surprise her. In Hush, Jack meets with her Power Cheer teammates at The Dot to discuss the threatening messages they've all been receiving. When Zoë reveals that she has been hiding the threats against her, Jack becomes upset. When Lola is confused by how what is happening may be bad, Jack explains to her and the rest of the girls that what they are doing is child pornography and illegal. She goes with her teammates to Grace who tells them that the signal had been coming from the Hollingsworth household. When they decide to confront Hunter about what had been happening, Jack holds him down so that the other girls can search his laptop. Jack competes at semifinals with her teammates and is ecstatic to find out that they are moving on to finals. In Something's Got to Give, Jack sits with Imogen and Winston at lunch to discuss Imogen's gymnastics outfit ideas. After Hunter tells Imogen of Degrassi Nudes, she decides to explore further but Jack shows hesitation in needing to find the truth. Jack continually expresses her belief that they shouldn't continue investigating until Imogen accidentally tells Simpson about the website. Jack meets Imogen outside and asks what had happened and Imogen informs her that the police will be getting involved, but that there are no leads. Jack reveals to Imogen that the breasts that were shown belonged to her and that the entire Power Cheer team had taken part in it. Imogen feels betrayed and accuses Jack of cheating which leaves Jack feeling upset. Later on Jack sits by herself and draws when Imogen approaches her. Jack apologizes and Imogen forgives her. In Hero vs. Villain, Jack practices with the Power Cheer team for finals. After Simpson approaches them about Degrassi Nudes and Zoë offers to speak at the assembly, Jack is both shocked and confused. When Shay suggest that they need to confess, Jack states that they need to keep quiet. In Firestarter (2), Jack waits to perform with the Power Cheer team when Zoë enters the school. She and her teammates worry about Zoë pinning the blame on Frankie, but accept the reason for Zoë's actions. Jack accepts the new bow Zoë bought for the competition and gets ready to compete. When Zoë gets a text from Zig, she encourages her to go meet him while they wait. Jack, the girls, and Becky compete when Zoë doesn't show up and smell smoke in the middle of their performance as the fire alarm goes off. As everyone rushes out of the school, Jack shouts for everybody to get out of the gym and runs out of the school with her teammates. In Watch Out Now, Jack is making out with Imogen in front of Degrassi and Becky walks up asking them isn't early for them to be doing that. Jack and Imogen make fun of Becky's crush on Jonah as he joins them walking into the school. Jack and Imogen informs Becky that Drew shout down her and Jonah's idea because he still has feelings her and gives her advice on how to handle it. Jack and Imogen the next day tell Becky they realized the advice they gave was ill advised. In Wishlist, Jack and are both being harassed by Damon and watches as Imogen knees Damon. Jack and Imogen were in Ms. Pills office and Jack dismisses Imogen's claims that Damon was harassing them once she heard Ms. Pill say her parents would be involved. Imogen comes to Jack's house to apologize to her and Jack reveals that to Imogen that she isn't out to her parents. In Walking In My Shoes, Jack walks up to Imogen telling her that she can't avoid her forever. Jack and Imogen discuss Jack not being out to her parents and ask Imogen to be ok with her not being her parents. When Imogen tells Jack they got nominated for best couple on the yearbook Jack request that they can't do that since her parents will see the yearbook. Jack is at The Dot and walks in with coming out books. Imogen tells Jack she isn't ok with Jack not with her parents and Jack breaks up with her because Imogen wouldn't accept that wasn't ready to come out to her parents. In Finally (2), Jack walks out on her balcony and sees Imogen and Becky in front of her house. Imogen apologizes to Jack and ask her to prom. Jack and Imogen get back together and attends prom. At Jack and Imogen are seen mocking prom and when she is invited to dance Imogen ask if Jack wants to dance and Jack decides she doesn't want to which Imogen then decides to stay with Jack and Jack tells Imogen she missed her. It's revealed Jack and Imogen later broke up again. Quotes *(To Mr. Perino): "Uh, the name's Jack." (First Line) *(To Imogen): "I really missed you, Moreno." (Last Line) * "I'm not just waiting around for the right guy." * (To Zoë): "What is wrong with you?!" Appearances Trivia *She is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Tiny (Deon) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) **Bronco (Basil) *She is the second Jack on the show after Jack Simpson. *Her father is in the military. *She is the second series regular with the last name Jones, the first being Mia. **However, Jack and Mia are not related. *It is revealed in Hypnotize that she smokes marijuana. *Jack has lived in Germany. *She is the third character to be upgraded as a series regular after one guest appearance prior, the first being Wesley and the second being Tristan. * Jack shares some similar characteristics to previous characters Alex Nuñez and Jake Martin (all three are stoners who get affectionate while high). * She is the first and currently only main LGBT character to have not come out to his/her family while on the show. *Much like previous character Riley Stavros, she was retconned from Grade 12 to Grade 11 after her first season. **Logically, because she was introduced at the beginning of the second semester in the timeline, she could have taken the prerequisite courses at another high school, online or through distance studies. Relationships *Imogen Moreno **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Hypnotize (1335) ***Break Up: Walking in My Shoes '(1416) ****Reason: Imogen was pressuring Jack to come out, but Jack refused and broke up with Imogen. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Finally (2) (1424) ***Break Up: Finally (2) (1424) ****Reason: Imogen realized they weren't meant to be. Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:LGBT Category:Main Characters Category:Athlete Category:Juniors Category:Power Squad